


Backseat Driver

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adam Has A Badass Car, Backseat Blow Jobs, Blood, Blow Jobs in a Car, Explicit Language, He Owes Him, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I wanted anything from you, it’d be a blowjob,” he finally said, hoping that would stop him or shut him up. He was actually being honest too. Hunting that vamp for the last few days killed his chances of getting laid and screwed his free time to jerk one out. He was starting to get pent up.</p><p>“Get in the back seat,”</p><p>“What?” he snapped his eyes to the guy, seeing the expressionless look on his face. Was he serious? He said it as a way to shut him up, but...</p><p>“Get in the back and I’ll blow you,” he shrugged... Jesus Christ, he was serious. “Or I’ll drag you into the back and blow you anyway,” he was tempted to laugh, but the shock was a lot stronger and completely overshadowed the funny side of this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. A recent development from my 'Who's The Daddy' story xD

He was finally stirring, his mind and body waking up. He really didn’t want his body to wake up if it was in pain though. He was aching, hurting. Stiles remembered the club, the bat that hit after he came out of that bar so late after dark. He was happy that he could finally drink legally, but not if the outcome was him getting hit over the head and then kidnapped for no damn reason.

Stiles groaned a little and picked his head up, panic setting in when he managed to open his eyes and see where he was. He was in some old shed, like a farm shed with no animals, but with the tools for farming. Pitch forks and hoes and stuff. He was tied to one of the wooden beams in the room, his body held up against it with tight ropes and his hands were tied above his head. This was giving him a very horror movie-esc vibe and he really didn’t like it. This was totally not what he signed up for after taking a trip out of Beacon Hills for a while. He was so going to blame everyone back home for not stopping him.

The sound of heavy chains caught his attention, making him look up and over to the barn doors ahead of him. It was like there were chains on the outside, keeping them closed and they were being released. Which is what totally happened because there was a heavy, chain-y thumb on the ground and the doors were opening.

He swallowed roughly and kept his eyes completely focused on the wood, watching as they came apart and a guy came in, a freaky looking guy. He was a little pale with an angry look on his face. Farmer clothes to boot. What brought the panic up to 11 were the teeth suddenly sprouting from his gums, growing and elongating.

“ _Holy fuck,_ ” he whined a little, his voice several pitches higher than usual. He tried to struggle when he started walking towards him, giving off a weird growl sound.

“Stay still and it won’t hurt,” he muttered with a sadistic grin, still getting closer and closer.

“Oh that’s bullshit and you know it,” he really didn’t know why he was even talking to this guy. And he knew it would hurt, look at those damn teeth! Bet his nickname was Shark-Boy or something.

Stiles was still struggling, harder than before. He was thrashing against the ropes holding him tight to the wooden beam, his hands still above him hanging on a hook. He really seriously didn’t like this scenario. All his weird shit was one of the damn reasons he left home for a while!

He was somewhat satisfied when he realized his legs weren’t pinned to the beam, meaning he could kick the guy away when he got too close. And Stiles did. When the guy was close enough, he thrusted out both legs and sent the guy back a few paces, stupidly making him angrier to the point that he jumped at him with a snarl, making him kick out frantically and rapidly, trying to keep him away. It didn’t work for long and the man was on him, his teeth bared with another snarl and he reached his head in to bite at his freaking- THIS GUY WAS A VAMPIRE! _They’re real too?!_

As if on autopilot, he slammed his head forward, hitting the guys’ skull with a spine chilling crack. It hurt like a motherfucker and he was dazed for a moment, his mind groggy and throbbing. He hoped that the wet feeling running down his face wasn’t blood, but that hope was shattered when he dropped his head and the wetness leaked from his face and onto his shirt, redness starting to spread over it with the drips landing on the fabric. _Fuck..._

“You sonofa-,” the thing snarled again, seeming to get cautious as he quickly stepped back over to him. Looks like he didn’t bet on Stiles being a little wild and a flailer after waking up. “Stay still!” he ordered and got close again, the human trying to frantically kick his legs out even as his head just seemed to get woozier and the throbbing got worse, but the man got passed them and reached in close again.

Stiles whimpered and clenched his jaw, waiting for the pain. Waiting for the sting of a fuck-ton of teeth to pierce his sk-

\--------------------

Adam quickly and stealthily snuck up to the building, finally having tracked this damn vampire to his hiding place. He took a deep breath and edged towards the door, his machete in hand before peeking around the corner and into the small, dimly lit barn. His eyes went stone solid when he saw that he had his latest victim, a kid, probably a couple of years younger than him.

He was instantly in hunter-mode again and gradually made his way in, being careful and quiet. He had time, he could kill the thing and save the guy.

The hunter got closer, keeping his head and body low until he got closer enough to swing his machete just before the kid was bitten. He dug it deep into the side of its neck, cutting a good way in and hearing it scream and pull away from the guy and back against him. Adam pulled it out, watching him flail and scream. The instant after, he swung his blade again, hitting almost the same place and cutting through the neck bone. The vampire dropped to his knees, but was still alive, still screaming and then he swung again, the noise stopping and the body fell to the ground in a gurgling mess of a de-headed vampire.

He let out a tired sigh and without missing a beat, he headed over to the hanging body of the kid, seeing the blood running from his head from what looked like a defensive wound. He must’ve fought back, using his skull. He looked really out of it. He was panting, his eyes squeezed closed and he looked seemed scared, his body shaking a little.

Adam reached out, his body lining up with the kids. He reached his machete up and carefully cut the ropes holding his wrists, letting them drop and groggily wrap around his neck and shoulders. At least the guy knew he was there to help, otherwise he’d probably be fighting Adam off. The hunter then cut the ropes holding his torso to the wooden beam, letting the guy drop against him. Being a little bigger than the stranger made it easier for him to sort of carry him away from the beam.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked softly, noting the deep brow furrow and then the subtle shake of his head. Okay, so he wasn’t feeling too good. He was sure he wasn’t bit, he killed the thing before it got that close. “Just hang in there, man. I’ll get you outta here,” he muttered and changed their positions. He shifted the guy onto his shoulder, fireman-lift style and awkwardly walked out of the barn, heading straight for his car, his old Chevy Camaro that Bobby gave him after he got out of hell and decided to hunt. He was grateful to the old man, it was the best damn car he’d had yet. And it was in perfect condition, soft leather seats, plenty of trunk space for his weapons, awesome music layout panels, beautiful engine that Dean tuned up himself. And a gorgeous dark, metallic blue paint job. She was a damn dream.

\----------

He’d managed to get the guy into his back seat, all sprawled out over his makeshift bed. Adams’ car was only a two door, so he’d had to lay the front bench down so he could actually get the kid in there. Hopefully he was comfy. Adam had slept in the back a few times and he had to admit that he’d rather sleep there than in a motel room.

The hunter jumped into the front of the car and turned his baby on ( _haha_ ). He revved her, enjoying the purring before he drove from there and out onto the road. He wasn’t sure where this guy came from so he decided that he should park up near the closest town, which was a few miles away.

\----------

What he meant by ‘ _park up near the closets town_ ’, was literally parking just outside of town, near the wide river on a bank.

He was leaning against the hood of his car when he heard the groan come from the backseat, a few curses here and there until he heard shifting and thumbing, telling him that the guy was getting up. He heard another groan and that was when Adam pushed himself up and headed for the driver’s side door, carefully climbing in so he wouldn’t spook the guy. He closed the door and shifting until he was sitting side long on the front bench seat, reaching over to the passenger side to grab a cold beer from the cooler and pass it back to the stranger. He’d deny any comparison to Dean in this situation, the cooler and beer, he meant.

“Thanks, man,” the kid groaned again, reaching a hand up to his head, his brow knitted when his fingers skimmed over the bandaging that Adam did while he was out.

“Not a problem,” he could see that the injury still bothered him. His head must’ve been throbbing like a bitch, stinging from the disinfectant he used earlier and all the fussing until he finally stuck a plaster there and wrapped a bandage around it.

“I seriously owe you one,”

“Whoa, hey, don’t worry about it. It’s my job,” he cut in quickly, taking a sip from his own bottle. “I hunt things like that and save as many people as possible,” he looked over at the guy, seeing the faint realization hit him and he nodded lightly.

“I still say I owe you one, so either you take it, or I bug you until you do,” he stated firmly and crossed his arms over the back of the seat, looking at him expectantly. Adam eventually sighed and dropped his head back against the window frame, the window having been rolled down.

“If I wanted anything from you, it’d be a blowjob,” he finally said, hoping that would stop him or shut him up. He was actually being honest too. Hunting that vamp for the last few days killed his chances of getting laid and screwed his free time to jerk one out. He was starting to get pent up.

“Get in the back seat,”

“What?” he snapped his eyes to the guy, seeing the expressionless look on his face. Was he serious? He said it as a way to shut him up, but...

“Get in the back and I’ll blow you,” he shrugged... _Jesus Christ, he was serious._ “Or I’ll drag you into the back and blow you anyway,” he was tempted to laugh, but the shock was a lot stronger and completely overshadowed the funny side of this situation.

Either way, he hesitantly climbed over the seat and landed in the back, across from the guy and he was instantly there, the strangers face inches from his own and he leaned in, taking his mouth in a firm, but quick kiss before he pulled back and got to work on his belt. He undid it and unbuttoned his button fly, taking his sweet time before pulling them down his hips, stopping mid-thigh. Adam obviously helped by lifting his body up a little.

He only glanced up to smirk at him before shifting into a comfortable position and then leaning right down to just lick up his dick from the base to the head, making Adam breath out unevenly and causing him to spread his legs a little so he had some room. This was an insanely incredible sight. He never actually imagined that this would happen in his back seat, and from a guy he saved.

Adam felt a shudder run up his back when the other guy flattened his scorching tongue against him and then ran it down, pressing it to the front of his sac and licking up again, teasing and agonizingly slow. He had to ease a breath out so as not to moan out loud. He was panting lightly already, letting the air in and out, widening his chest with every intake. That tongue was beautiful, sinful and yet heavenly. He closed his eyes and reached a hand out, resting it on the side of the strangers’ neck. He heard the light chuckle... and _felt_ it, vibrating through his dick and around his pelvis. The dude grabbed the base of his cock, giving one more lick before wrapping his mouth around the head and gently sucking on it, suckling a little before bobbing, going down on him inch by slow inch. He could feel his hand going with him, stroking with each bob of his head and Adam dropped his head back against the window, his mouth a little open, letting out a slow breath.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ ” he muttered and dropped his head forward again, opening his eyes to see him looking up as he thrusted his head back and forth on him. He winked, making the hunter chuckle lightly. It was more throaty and gravelly than he’d expected, due to the really good blow job, obviously.

He noted that the stranger was sucking deeper, still going even when he was more than halfway down on him. Adam wasn’t a small guy downstairs. He was maybe average for an over average sized guy if that made sense... He was bigger than most, just go with that. What he caught on to, was the lack of a gag-reflex, or if he had one, it didn’t trigger. Maybe he didn’t think about it or something.

The guy pulled back and started bobbing his head again, seeming to have hit where he could actually reach with that damn beautiful mouth and Adam was panting, both hands now on the man. One still on his neck and the other was gently holding onto his forearm, both of the guys hands were on his thigh and keeping him up, the hand pressed on the leather next to him. He twisted his head in different angles, back and forth while bobbing over and over to get friction and sensation, the feelings lightly zapping through his system. The zapping was pushing him, his climax getting seriously close.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he muttered in a breathless whimper, feeling it tighten in his sac and spread upwards, through him. The guy pulled off just in time for the seed to burst from his head, hitting him in the face. It didn’t seem to bother him though, even when Adam just went slack and relaxed in the backseat.

“Good?” he asked, seeming all too pleased with himself, now leaning over him. When in hells name did Adam end up lying in the backseat with the other guy staring down at him?

“Better,” he sighed breathlessly, closing his eyes for a few seconds and then feeling a kiss being planted on him again. This one lingered a little, lasting longer than the other one. He could totally feel the wetness of his own damn cum on him too. Gross, but... faintly arousing at the thought.

Adam opened his eyes when the kid pulled back, a smile on his face... and semen. That actually brought him back a little, making him lean up on to his elbows.

“Your turn,” he muttered, sitting up a little further and looking to the guys’ pants.

“Yeah, I don’t need you to,” ... the guy blew his load in his own hand.

“I can see that,” he gave a crooked smirk and moved to lie back down, deciding to rest for a few minutes before they go anywhere. And from the weight lying over him, this guy had the same idea. “I’m Adam,” he muttered tiredly.

“Stiles,” what the hell was a Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this. I bloody did. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
